pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Ann Fukuhara
Ann Fukuhara'Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 4: Welcome to Prism Stone Easter! (福原 あん, ''Fukuhara An) is the one of the main characters of '''Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Her catchphrase is Leave it to Ann! (あんにお任せ!, An ni Omakase!). Like Naru, her My Song is also written by Kouji. Appearance :See also: Ann Fukuhara/List of Outfits Ann is a very fashion-conscious middle school girl with average height. She has somewhat round, bright blue eyes. Her long hair is tied into a side ponytail and clipped into a loop, often with a variety of blue barrettes, otherwise a plain one if she is performing. Sometimes she clips her hair with many other sorts of accessories. Although initially portrayed with straight hair, it is shown to be slightly wavy when untied.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 23: The Prism Wind of Memories Ann's casual attire often consists of short skirts to bring out her energetic personality.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 27: Peacock Sensei Gets Mad! She wears this type of clothing when it comes to both casuals and Prism Shows. Some examples of her clothing are shorts, jackets and overalls in order to employ her energetic nature. Her clothes are also much more colorful and brighter than the other girls. Personality Ann is a cheerful and upbeat girl who will not give in to anyone. Her passionate spirit allows her to do the things she wants to do and she is always pushing to do new things.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 10: The Mysterious Life Form Appears at Prism Stone! Because of this, Ann is always fighting with her father as he already decided she will be taking over the senbei shop, but she can tell deep down when he accepts what she wants to do and is too stubborn to give in and admit it.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 7: Sweet Magic on a Stubborn Old Man She always gets bored making senbei and prefers to make sweets, but she still likes senbei very much. As the girl with the leader-like personality, she can be very persuasive such as when she made Ito give them permission to call her by her first name and when she made Naru and Ito immediately start their training program in order to become better Prism Stars.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 13: The Rainbow Bridge That Connects Hearts Because of this side of hers, Wakana calls her Ally of Justice (正義の味方; Seigi no Mikata). She is also referred to by that name by Naru, and possibly by other students, as she is the class captain and Prism Show club president of the school and often sides with the students to help them persuade the teachers.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 22: The Promise and the Special Sandwich Ann had also known to have had this leader-like and friendly personality for a long time such as when she was younger, she convinced Wakana to join the Prism Show club. Although being the hero-type character, she may be incorrect at times without realizing. Even though she told the others to keep their promises, Ann realized that she wasn't able to keep her own promise when she was younger with Wakana. After learning how Wakana felt, she stopped thinking about herself and apologized to her. Although Wakana forgave her, they became rivals rather than friends and continue to argue with each other. Even so, the others see that they get along well. Despite being clever, she is revealed to be dense when it comes to love.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 26: The Happy Rain Calls a Rainbow That is, until Wakana was able to make her admit that she was in love with Kazuki. Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 40: Double Confession? I Love You, Senpai! History Ann had been performing in Prism Shows since she was little, but her first official Prism Show was when she was seven. Her father showed up first and sat right in the front which embarrassed Ann. Apparently, he was also the one who bought her outfit at the time. Ann has also been friends with Kazuki Nishina for a long time because they were both the best in the Prism Show club at their old school. During her fourth grade, she saw Wakana Morizono and invited her to join the club despite having no experience in performing Prism Shows at all. Wakana decided to try out so Ann taught her how to skate and soon they both started enjoying themselves. Suddenly, Wakana performed a Prism Jump out of the blue and Ann told her she was amazing and that she could get better if she joined the club. Wakana admired Ann and attended the club everyday to get better. During an event one day, it was decided that Ann would have the center position but she sprained her ankle and couldn't practice. Because she might not be able to perform on the day, Ann promised Wakana the center position and gave her the outfit that she was to use. From then on, Wakana decided to practice harder than ever in order to catch up to Ann, however, Wakana fell sick on the day and Ann who's ankle had recovered replaced her. Without realizing, Ann broke her promise to Wakana to make it a good show and Wakana moved out the next day without telling Ann or Kazuki. Synopsis Experience as a Pâtissière Ann first appears on the last day of her summer making senbei and getting bored until the seven crossed rainbows appear to amaze her. The next day, she finishes her morning practice in the Prism Dance club revealing herself to be the club's captain. Not long after that, she starts a fights with her dad one morning about work experience claiming that she will work as a pâtissière instead of make senbei at her own home. After school, she runs out of her house after helping out the shop and plans to go to a sweets buffet. Jumping with excitement, a hungry blue penguin hatches and follows her. At the sweets buffet, she confronts Naru Ayase who is eating her sweets in the wrong order. They talk for the first time whilst eating sweets and she explains how her father wants her to make senbei instead. She the immediately leaves after handing her a bag of cookies and mentioning she could make sweets. Ann runs home as fast as she could, but on the way, she is confronted by a hungry blue bird whom she calls the Blue Bird of Happiness. Ann feeds the blue bird with her second bag of cookies and hid it until she got home. When she arrives, Ann is caught by her mother who found out she went to a sweets buffet and is lucky that her father is still at a shopping district meeting. Ann finds out that the blue bird's name is Poppun and decides to bake it another batch of cookies. She is scolded by her father who comes home and tells her to stop making sweets, but is even more angry when he finds out about Poppun and scares the bird away. Ann becomes frustrated at her father's attitude and declares that she hates senbei. She runs away from home and follows Poppun who leads her to Prism Stone. There, she finds Naru having trouble making sweets and decides to show her how to properly bake a cake. When Naru finishes the decorations, she invites Ann to work as a pâtissière in Prism Stone and Ann accepts. Though the sweets samples are fine, she is asked to perform a Prism Show. When given her Prism Memory Pass and Prism Live Headphones, she enters Prism Space and soon arrives on stage wearing an outfit from a the stone Poppun transformed into. She performs well and succeeds in a Prism Jump. Near the end of the song, Poppun flies from a stone on her outfit and transforms into drumsticks. Ann follows it and suddenly performs the mysterious Prism Live ending her performance with another Prism Jump: Swinging Heart Rhythm. Ann passes and receives her Prism Stone Trunk and Smart Pod Shot. She learns that her Pair Friend can go inside the Smart Pod Touch, allowing her to bring Poppun home. Naru learns that the Smart Pod Shot also has a camera, and takes a photo of her new Sweets Manager.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 2: Leave it to Ann! Poppin' Sweets Prism Jumps ANNplatinumPopSplash.png|Pop Splash|link=Pop Splash ANNplatinumheartrhythm3.png|Swinging Heart Rhythm|link=Swinging Heart Rhythm ANNplatinumcandyrocket2.png|Poppin' Candy Rocket|link=Poppin' Candy Rocket Happy Rain Prism Jump.jpg|Happy Rain To The Future|link=Happy Rain To The Future ANN&WAKANAspaceplanetwithnewwings8.png|Magical Space Planet|link=Magical Space Planet PopandEthnicSplash.png|Pop & Ethnic Splash|link=Pop & Ethnic Splash ANN&WAKANAheartrhythm7.png|Swinging Heart Rhythm Duo|link=Swinging Heart Rhythm WAKANA&ANNflowerwaltz9.png|Awakening Flower Waltz Duo|link=Awakening Flower Waltz Happy Mackaron Spin.png|Happy Macaron Spin|link=Happy Macaron Spin 5th Jump An.png|Delicious Sweet Go-Round|link=Delicious Sweet Go-Round Relationships Friendship= Ann is Naru's pâtissière working aside her at Prism Stone. They met at a cake buffet when Ann stopped Naru from choosing her cake and taught her the order in which to eat first. Naru invited Ann to join Prism Stone as a pâtissière when Ann helped her bake a cake for the Sweets Corner of the shop. Often Ann would help Naru practice for Prism Shows when they aren't working together. The two are also always hanging out a lot during special events such as festivals, they also end up dragging Ito along and letting Rinne come as well.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 16: Wakana's Happy Freedom! Meow Naru also admires Ann for her reliable leadership capabilities and often asks her to help complete her homework, only to be turned down. The two, with the addition of Ito, soon become a Prism Show unit: Happy Rain♪. Although they didn't get along at first, Ann still tried to get along with Ito despite her attitude and lack of motivation to even help out at their store. The two were very different as Ann liked to do the right thing and was always leading while Ito would not bother to help with anything and skip work. Her friendly and willing personality, however, was able to persuade Ito into doing many things, such as when she made Ito give her and Naru permission to call her by her first name. Often they would tease each other, but they still got along well. When they converse, Ann would always yell at her, and Ito would always reply in a calm and cool manner. Gradually, the two started to get along like proper comrades and good friends. When they had their field trip to Hokkaido, Ann and Naru learned more about Ito from her mother while they were in Biei. During a charity event at Dear Crown, the two held hands as they watched Naru perform. Otoha is one of Ann's friends. The two met when Otoha was kicked out of Bell's team, and Ann along with Naru and Ito invited her in. When Ann was talking to Otoha, she helped Ann by pointing out the tables at her cafe that were in trouble, making the two almost seem like a perfect match. However, when the Winter White Session was announced, Ann and Otoha were about to team up since their specialties in sweets and tea go well together, but they ended up being completely incompatible. |-| Family= |-| Romance= Quotes * (To Sentarō Fukuhara) "I'm gonna become a pâtissière!" * (To Rinne) "I hate it, I hate it! I just decided ahead of time that I couldn't do it. Just built up a wall in my head. I lost to myself! I should have trained more. If it was going to be this frustrating, I should have trained more!" Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Episode 12: Fly! Feathers of Courage * (To Ito Suzuno) "Why? We're Prism Stone comrades, aren't we?" * "Just leave the sweets to Ann!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Prism Stone Category:Female Category:Happy Rain♪